


Au! Doof imagine

by Quailey_vail



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Coma Doof warrior, Doof fairy, Gen, Mad Max AU, Sweet, ToothFairy!Doof, fury road - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quailey_vail/pseuds/Quailey_vail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where the Coma Doof warrior apart from being a member of the immortans clan is also a Tooth Fairy. His is known as the Doof Fairy. Imagine Doof trying to quietly sneak into your room when you were a kid to take the tooth you just lost out from under your pillow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au! Doof imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr doofairy feel free to follow for more Doof Fairy. Comment and reply with your thoughts or ideas. I have neglected to post more contect on my doofairy blog which I assure you I will get back to as soon as possible. Thank you for reading

Imagine Doof trying to quietly sneak into your room when you were a kid to take the tooth you just lost out from under your pillow. But, failing miserably because he hasn’t quite got the hang of doing this since no one is there to show him where to go. He’s just kind of wandering around trying his best to find the bed but can’t seem to find it. Then, all of a sudden he stops in place as he realized that you have stopped snoring. Sighing his head droops towards his chest waiting for the screaming to begin as it always does once a child sees him. He waits for a yell for help or a comment about his deformed appearance but nothing comes. His ears strain for any sound until he hears the sound of your voice.  “Here’s my tooth.” You start unsure what else to say as you gently put your tooth in his hand. “Uh, are you the tooth fairy my parents told me about?” You ask shyly.  “No” he shakes his head and gives a small smile as he is about to make his exit. “I’m the Doof Fairy” he says as he disappears from your room. The only thing you hear is the sound of a rocking guitar solo in the distance.


End file.
